


Cuddle Couch

by breakfast_in_themorning



Category: Boku no Hero Academia
Genre: Cuddle, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 20:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11790555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakfast_in_themorning/pseuds/breakfast_in_themorning
Summary: An afternoon with his boyfriend.





	Cuddle Couch

Bakugou grunted as the afternoon sunlight tickled him awake. He checks his phone, seeing some notifications and the time: 2:48 p.m. 

He gets up in his bed. Starring off into space. His dorm room was peaceful and from his bathroom, the distant sound of the shower is running. But Bakugou couldn't give a fuck. Bakugou gets out of bed in his boxers and marches to the bathroom... wait. _Someone was in there.._

"OI!! WHO THE FLIPPING FUCK IS IN THERE?! IM GONNA BEAT THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF YOU, FUCKING SACK OF SHIT," he knocked furiously at the door. Then he suddenly remembered the night before. Kirishima came over last night. He blushes and tries to avoid remembering anymore than that. 

"Ah! Hold on I'm almost done!" Kirishima yells back with muffled panic. But you can tell he was smiling. 

"Chuh!" Bakugou scoffs with folded arms. 

Bakugou walks to the fridge, swings the door open and grabs a can of soda and heads for the couch. 

He plops onto the couch with an arm stretched out and the other tipping his drink back until it was finished with a sigh. 

Bakugou lays his head back starring at the ceiling. An odd feeling of peace glazes his red eyes as he listens a little closely to the sound of the shower. He smiles a little when he hears Kirishima singing. But then he hears Deku talking just outside his dorm.

"Stop it, Todoroki-kun. Someone will see us." Midoriya giggles. "Ahh~ I told you-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, DEKU, YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT I WILL END YOUR FUCKING LIFE RIGHT HERE!! GET YOUR GAY ASS OUT OF HERE!!" Bakugou yelled. 

"S-sorry, Kachan," Midoriya says shyly as he dragged Todoroki away. Todoroki shoots a glare at Bakugou before they left. 

"GRRR..UH!" Bakugou shuts his door forcefully. "NOT A MOMENT OF PEACE!".

"You alright, Katsuki?" Kirishima calls.

Bakugou tenses up a little, "Fan-fucking-tastic!".

Kirishima laughs. Bakugou looks away from the bathroom door and blushes a little. 

Bakugou plops onto the couch and groans. He stares up at the ceiling. The room was beginning to simmer down from the disruption and the afternoon sunlight made everything seem softer and warmer. Bakugou closes his eyes, recollecting his thoughts. And massages his eyebrows from its permanent furrow. It takes a while before he actually stops frowning. He sighs. and soon he finds himself on the brink of sleep. But then he hears the shower stop. His eyebrows furrows naturally, but he's still closing his eyes.

He hears the door click open. Kirishima steps out in a red tee-shirt, a boxer, and a towel on his head. He grins at what he thought was a sleeping Bakugou. He steps behind the couch and leans down to kiss Bakugou's cheek. He giggles with excitement. He pushes Bakugou's face towards him gently as he begins to kiss every inch of it relentlessly. Sucking sounds and giggles fill the dorm until Bakugou starts pushing Kirishima away.

"Alright alright, shitty-hair! You're suffocating me!" Bakugou growled.

"But I love you so so much, Blasty babyy" Kirishima grinned, inching closer. 

"Ergh! Let! Go!" Bakugou said struggling to remove the arms clung around his neck.

Kirishima chuckled, "Aw common! Don't you love me too??". Water was starting to drip all over Bakugou's face. But it quickly evaporated from the heat of Bakugou's reddening face (from either embarrassment or suffocation).

Bakugou finally pulled Kirishima on top of him, loosening the grip he had on him. 

"Whoa!" Kirishima fit perfectly on top of Bakugou and they starred into eachothers eyes. 

"I love you too, you fucking idiot" Bakugou mumbled. 

Kirishima blushes and leans in with half-lidded eyes. Bakugou closes his eyes and was met with Kirishima's warm lips. Bakugou tightens his hold around Kirishima's waist and slowly the kiss gets deeper. Kirishima pulls back with a light gasp and Bakugou takes the moment to admire his boyfriend. With his hair down. His big glossy eyes, that had a kinder shade of red. His cute shark teeth. The smell of his shampoo. And his soft, clear face. God he's so fucking cute. Bakugou leans in again to kiss Kirishima. Kirishima smiles in the kiss. 

"I love you, Katsuki."

"I love you too, Eijiro." Bakugou blushes a little. 

"SAY THAT AGAIN!" Kirishima beams. 

"Don't push it, fuck face"

"I love you, Katsuki!"

"I said don't-"

"Katsuki, I love you!"

"Shitty-hair, I swear to go-"

"I LOVE YOU, BABE!!"

"Hair for brai-" Bakugou threatened. 

"KATSUKI! KATSUKI!! KATSUKI!!! I LO-"

_**Boom!** _

Kirishima was blown clear 'cross the room. Bakugou's face and ears were a deep red. 

"Shut up, dumbass!"

Kirishima lays sprawled out on the floor. A single tear rolling down his cheek. Maybe next time. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fan-fic. hope you liked it!


End file.
